Valentine's Day
by rissq
Summary: Valentine's Day was different than what Kagami imagined it to be. But it was alright, because Kuroko was there and he was all that mattered.


Taiga Kagami tiptoed around the house with his bags of groceries. He was trying to be as quiet as possible. Kuroko was asleep and Kagami wanted his lover to get his much needed rest after the hectic week he had at the kindergarten.

It was Valentine's Day, the 14th of February, and Kagami had decided to be romantic for once. He knew that he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, although, in his opinion, Kuroko was. Thus, he wanted to make it up to Kuroko with one of their favorite things to do together – breakfast in bed, among other things.

Kagami had cooked for about an hour now. He glanced up at the kitchen clock and quickened his pace. It was almost 9 a.m. and Kuroko would be waking up soon. Kagami wanted it to be a surprise and he desperately hoped Kuroko would stay in bed for just a few more minutes. He really hoped that his "breakfast in bed" surprise would go smoothly. It would be the most perfect way to start their Valentine's Day.

He had finished most of the cooking already. The food that he had prepared looked like a feast fit for royalty. Yet Kagami knew none of the food would be wasted. While Kuroko wasn't a huge eater, he was – and could probably finish double of what he prepared.

In the past hour, Kagami had squeezed his freshly bought oranges. He had brewed two cups of aromatic blue mountain coffee and had just finished up his heart-shaped pancakes. Grabbing his signature whipped cream from the fridge that he had prepared in advance, he dolloped it onto two plates of stacked pancakes. Then, he placed the cups and plates in a tray to be brought to his lover in a little bit. His surprise was almost ready to be put into action.

By then, all he needed to finish up were the scrambled eggs that Kuroko loved. Although Kagami could cook really good food, it was mostly dinner that he prepared. As a fire-fighter, he worked really weird shifts. However, he always tried to make it back to prepare dinner for Kuroko. He absolutely loved watching his beloved eat and enjoy his homemade dinners.

Kagami cracked six eggs into a bowl and added salt and pepper before beating them. Then he chopped up the chives and onions evenly before adding them into the bowl of eggs. Finally, he finished off with milk before mixing everything together. Even uncooked, the aroma that emitted from the mix was appetizing.

Then, he grabbed the mixture and a pan which he oiled up with butter. After a few seconds, when the butter heated up, he poured the mixture in. Kagami glanced up at the clock once again. 1 more minute to 9.

Kagami grabbed a plate from the counter and held a spatula in his other hand. He was ready to eat those yummy looking eggs. He rocked on the balls of his feet as he waited for the eggs to reach that perfect runniness. Just 5 more seconds.

"Good morning, Taiga."

Kagami startled. It had taken a little more than a decade for Kagami to get used to Kuroko's silent appearing act. Yet, he still got surprised occasionally. At least, that was what he insisted in saying when anyone asked him.

'Damnnit,' Kagami thought, 'why did you have to wake up now!'

"Morning, Tetsuya", Kagami said and turned around to face his lover. He pretended that nothing had happened, that he wasn't planning anything special. Kagami really wanted to be angry at Kuroko for waking up, though when he thought about it again, he realized he was being foolished. He didn't have a reason to do so. He was just slightly disappointed that his surprise did not go as planned.

Just then Kuroko lifted his right hand to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. Kagami's disappointment diminished immediately.

'How the hell do you look so cute when you just woke up like 2 minutes ago?!', Kagami thought. Now he couldn't do anything but stare at the way Kuroko lifted up his arms to stretch, and caused his shirt to rise ever so slightly. Then, Kuroko scrunched up his face as he yawned that huge adorable yawn of his.

'Damn this boy for being such a cutie-pie,' Kagami watched as Kuroko reopened his eyes, and glanced at the counter where the tray and food laid. A look of surprise, then confusion, and finally understanding crossed Kuroko's faced.

"C'mere." Kuroko opened his arms out for Kagami to step into. Immediately, Kagami smothered him. Content, Kuroko then nuzzled his face into Kagami's firm chest.

"How did you sleep?" Kagami asked.

"Hmmm…"

"That's not an answer."

"Hmmm…"

"So you slept well?"

"Hmmm…"

"Good."

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm…"

"… Did I … maybe… ruin something?"

"… Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Kuroko put on his puppy-dog eyes and looked up at Kagami.

Kagami gave Kuroko a kiss on his forehead. It was an act of love for only his beloved. "It's okay", Kagami replied, "I'll just sit around and sulk about how you completely ruined Valentines' Day." He smirked when Kuroko frowned every so cutely.

Kagami chuckled. The twinkle in his eye was evident as he watched Kuroko pout when he realized that Kagami had been teasing him. Kuroko tried pulling away from Kagami in childish anger but Kagami held on tight. Kagami watched as a smile bloomed on his partner's face and Kuroko snuggled deeper into Kagami's warmth. Together, they swayed in the kitchen together, like nothing else in the world mattered – and perhaps they didn't.

Feelings of affection for Kuroko had Kagami pulling back from their hug to plant a kiss on Kuroko's forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, and so on, just the way Kuroko adored it. Finally, before he leaned in for a kiss on the mouth, Kagami said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Tetsuya. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taiga. I love you too."

* * *

It was a little while later when a burning smell started getting stronger that the pair realized the eggs were getting burned and they finally pulled away from each other to deal with the smoky mess…


End file.
